Aiden
Aiden is a recurring character featured in The Originals. He is an Enhanced Werewolf as of I Love You, Goodbye and member of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Aiden was originally working with Esther Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson, leading a band of werewolves loyal to them. Eventually he betrayed them, joining forces with Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner. After joining forces with them, he also formed an alliance with Marcel Gerard and his vampire army, ultimately becoming the boyfriend of Joshua Rosza. History Little is known about Aiden's early life. However, it was revealed by Jackson that Aiden came out to him as gay when he was seventeen years old, and in response, Jackson gave him the "Love is Love" speech. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Live and Let Die, he was first seen at Marcel's apartment with a large group of his fellow werewolves. He told Marcel that the vampires that the ban on vampires entering/living in the French Quarter has been extended to the entire city of New Orleans. When Marcel questioned his orders, Aiden gestured to another werewolf to bite one of Marcel's vampires to prove a point. Another werewolf went to bite Josh, but Aiden told the werewolf to stop before he could be bitten, and he told Marcel that the vampires have one day to leave. He was later seen at Lafayette Cemetery with Oliver, Vincent (possessed by Finn), and multiple other werewolves (including his little brother Nick). When he was informed by Finn that the werewolves would be having their teenage children trigger their werewolf curses by killing the human faction members who disagreed with Finn's leadership, Aiden returned to Marcel's apartment with Hayley to ask Elijah and Marcel for help. Once Elijah, Marcel, Josh, and Gia agreed to help Aiden, Hayley, and Oliver, they all sat down and formulated a plan to rescue the children before they could kill and trigger their curses. After meeting up in the street, Aiden distracted the other wolves while Hayley, Oliver, and Josh managed to guide the untriggered teenagers to safety. They then regrouped at a gas station outside of town and put all the kids in an ambulance to drive them to the Bayou so the children could live in safety in the werewolf encampments. Afterward, he met Josh at Bywater Tavern for a drink, revealing that he was the man Josh was chatting with earlier on his dating app on his phone. They admitted to each other that they weren't what the other was expecting (with Josh being a vampire and Aiden being a werewolf leader), but decided to forget about their supernatural identities for the evening in an effort to just be themselves. Josh also remarked on how Aiden was much hotter than his online photos suggested. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Aiden was seen at Lafayette Cemetery with multiple other moonlight-ring-clad werewolves who were tasked with guarding Oliver, who was sentenced to death at midnight for betraying Finn and Esther's plans. When they found Hayley trying to smuggle Oliver out of the lycée, they initially tried to stop them from leaving, but after Oliver spoke to them about how they as a people had lost their way and allowed other people to control them to the point that the wolves were willing to fight a hybrid solely because a bunch of witches told them to, Aiden instructed the werewolves to stand down and allow Hayley and Oliver to pass unharmed. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Aiden teamed up with Cami, Hayley, Marcel, and Josh in order to take down and trap Finn Mikaelson, as they had all become uncomfortable with Finn's level of control over the werewolves, and longed for them all to be free. Cami and Hayley staged it to look as though Cami was captured by a werewolf during Cami's date with Finn, and planned to lure Finn to St. Anne's Church so Hayley could fight him. After Aiden had Finn's security moved elsewhere, he managed to lead Finn to the church alone. Unfortunately for him, Finn realized what was going on, and preceded to attack Aiden. Aiden was knocked out when Finn proceeded to attack his Josh and Hayley, up until Jackson arrived just in time and managed to shoot a couple of arrows at Finn to subdue him. This allowed Cami to slam the magic-suppressing manacles onto Finn's wrists, neutralizing his powers and keeping him from using his magic to attack them. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Aiden met with Hayley and Jackson The Bayou to inform them about the pack collectively being freaked out because of the attack on Finn, and admitted that it was only a matter of time before they figured out Aiden's role in it. Jackson and Hayley decide to have Aiden spread the word to the rest of the werewolves that they wanted to hold a meeting to discuss their current plan. Later that day, Aiden met with Josh at Marcel's apartment so he could meet Davina, who was using the two's affection for each other as a distraction so she could escape the apartment and go after Klaus to rescue Kol. When Davina left to "order Thai food," Aiden confessed to Josh that he was worried about his people before the two kissed for the first time. Aiden was later present at St. Anne's Church for the meeting with all of the Crescent Wolf Clan, where he defends Jackson's proposal to become Alpha of the pack again. After Hayley explained to them that if she and Jackson, as Alphas, completed the Unification Ceremony, they would all inherit her ability to control her form, Aiden was the first person to agree to their plan, and voluntarily forfeited his moonlight ring as proof of his loyalty. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Aiden was in charge of rounding up all of the werewolf leaders to discuss an alliance with the vampires, who were also in attendance at the meeting in the Mikaelson compound's courtyard. However, before negotiations could get underway, Finn arrived, angry at their betrayal, and cast a boundary spell on the compound that trapped everyone inside, regardless of species, intending to ruin their alliance by putting the vampires in a position to feed on the werewolves. While Josh and Aiden were searching all the windows and doors for a possible escape route, Josh pulled Aiden into a corner to make out in for a while. Aiden eventually pulled away, feeling awkward about the fact that the pack didn't know he was dating a vampire. When Josh became hurt by these words, Aiden insisted that he didn't understand because he wasn't a vampire when Marcel and the vampires were their worst to the werewolves. Just then, Josh suddenly was overcome by extreme hunger due to an additional spell Finn cast on the vampires to ensure they would attack the werewolves and break their alliance, and Josh ended up rushing away from Aiden in order to protect him. Later, Aiden and the werewolves and Josh and the hungry vampires are congregated on opposite sides of the room when a fight breaks out between one of the werewolf leaders, Jared, and a vampire. When Aiden tries to break up the fight, his arm is sliced open by Jared when he swings a stake around to hit the vampire, and the smell of his blood causes two vampires to give into their bloodlust and attack him. They were just about to bite him when Josh snapped their necks and pulled them off of him, but then he was overwhelmed by the scent of his blood and vamped-out, too. Fortunately for Aiden, Klaus intervened and stopped Josh from feeding on him, and the werewolves were able to escape when Davina and Kol managed to disable the boundary spell for a minute. In Brotherhood of the Damned, he was in The Bayou with Jackson and Hayley, where brought them a bowl with all of the moonlight rings of the wolves who had decided to be present at the Unification Ceremony. Aiden admitted that he wasn't looking forward to going without his ring, as he didn't want to have to turn on the full moon, and he knew that the wolves with rings who were still loyal to Finn could easily take them down now that they only have regular werewolf powers. Jackson informed him that they were getting married in ten days, and instructed him to make sure that all of the werewolves knew that if they were interested, they needed to be there. Aiden asked him what was left for them to do, so Jackson briefly outlined the rituals they needed to do before Aiden wished them luck and left. Aiden later met with Klaus to let him know that Finn had Marcel, Josh, and all of the other vampires, leading Klaus to leave to find them. In Sanctuary, Aiden texted Davina to tell her that Josh and Marcel were still being held captive by Finn. Davina brought Aiden to Kol's Playhouse, so that she and Kol could perform a locator spell to find the vampires using Josh's toothbrush and hairbrush. Once they found that the vampires were being held at Lenore's old shop, the three of them left to go rescue him. Aiden and Davina sneaked into the back of the shop while Kol distracted Finn in the front. However, when Finn realized that they had invaded the shop, he cast a spell to wake up the still-starving vampires so that they would attack them. Josh woke up first and tried to attack Aiden again, but Aiden gave him a guilty look before snapping his neck and throwing him over his shoulder so he and Davina could escape unscathed. In The Devil is Damned, Aiden called Klaus and told him that Finn still had Marcel. In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', he and Jackson attended the traditional Viking funeral for the Alphas who were killed by the magically-starving vampires in the previous episode. Klaus arrived and brought them the severed heads of the werewolves who were still loyal to Finn. Later, Aiden met up with Josh for the first time since the hunger spell on him broke, and was so happy to see him that he immediately gave him a huge hug. However, Aiden then suggested that they should take a break due to the wedding and the abundance of soon-to-be empowered werewolves in the Quarter, as he was afraid that Josh would be in danger from the werewolves who were still not ready to ally themselves with the vampires. Josh was upset and left, so Aiden went to the compound to help Jackson get ready for the Unification Ceremony. Aiden brought up the vampires and their pack's new alliance with them, and Jackson realized he really wanted to talk about Josh and gave Aiden his blessing for the two of them to be together. At the ceremony, Aiden sat next to Josh and held his hand tightly. When the ceremony ended, Hayley and Jackson's eyes glowed gold, and when Aiden turned to smile at Josh, his eyes glowed gold as well. Later, he and his friends danced and did flips in the street during the parade to celebrate Hayley and Jackson's wedding, demonstrating their new abilities, and afterward at the reception, Aiden kissed Josh in front of everyone, suggesting that they were reconciling. In They All Asked For You, Aiden begins to question the quality of Jackson as a leader, leaving the green light to Klaus to put in disagreement the two wolves, reminding to Aiden how he was the packs' leader while Jackson had deliberately exiled himself in the Bayou. Aiden, following the orders of Jackson, could almost be killed by Mikael in the City of the Dead, but is saved by Freya, who remembers his father who have more urgent matters to attend to instead of shedding blood unnecessarily. At the end of the episode, while they are in a bar, Klaus tells Aiden that he will help him become the new Alpha in exchange for loyalty and the solemn promise to protect Hope at all costs. The boy, although hesitant, shows that he is interested in the idea. In Save My Soul, he is training in The Bayou with Jackson and the other Werewolves. They seem to be evenly matched until Jackson gets the upper hand, so becomes enraged and bites him, then they begin to argue over leadership of the wolves, he tells Jackson that the wolves need someone they can depend on. Personality Aiden is one of several leaders of the Crescent Wolf Clan who report to their Alpha, Jackson. He cares about the well being of his people, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even making a deal with, and betraying, the witches. Despite being on opposite sides, he does not appear to hold any real ill feelings towards the vampires, showing a much more liberal approach to life such as when he had dinner with Josh. He is also very shy when it comes to Josh, we see this when he kissed him in "The Brothers That Care Forgot". Physical Appearance Aiden appears to be extremely attractive, with pale olive Italian skin, dark, brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. He stands tall, above average height and mostly bares a serious face. Powers and Abilities Aiden possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Aiden along with the rest of the pack now has new abilities which include turning at will, it is unknown if they are stronger and faster like Hybrids. Weaknesses Aiden has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Aiden and Josh Being a vampire and a wolf, their relationship has had complications. Indeed they have a budding relationship that will blossom during the season as Caroline's relationship with Tyler did in The Vampire Diaries''The Vampire Diaries''. During their brief moments of intimacy, Aiden and Marcel At first the two are enemies, both at the head of their respective groups. In what is probably their first meeting Aiden threatens the vampire, on the order of Esther (in Lenore's body), but later, the two team up several time to foil the witches' plans. Since Marcel and Aiden have worked together several times for the benefit of both supernatural communities, the two now seem to have a relatively amicable relationship and have worked to maintain an alliance between the werewolves and the vampires. Aiden and Jackson The young wolf is one of the first to support Hayley and Jackson's plan to get rid of the control that the witches have on the New Orleans werewolves through the moonlight rings. Being an alpha, Jackson has a controlling influence on Aiden who never discusses when Jackson raises his voice giving him an order, as shown when he says to gather the packs in St. Anne Church. Similar applies to a Hayley, for which Aiden has shown great confidence. It was revealed that Aiden and Jackson know each other from childhood and that when Aiden was seventeen he came out to Jackson, who accepted him without much trouble. Aiden can be considered as a replacement of Oliver. Other Relationships * Aiden and Nick (Brothers) * Aiden and Davina (Friends/Allies) * Aiden and Klaus (Allies) * Aiden and Hayley (Allies) Quotes Aiden: This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history. Marcel: I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter, everybody's cool. Aiden: That's not good enough anymore. Marcel: Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore, right? Never thought I'd see the day-- proud werewolves on a witch's leash. I hope those rings you're wearing are worth it. Aiden: That's enough! Your privileges here have been revoked. Permanently. So, when we come back, you need to be gone. Because next time? I won't call them off. Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get. :-- in Live and Let Die ---- Josh: I didn't think you were gonna show. Aiden: I didn't think you were a vampire Josh: Ditto, on the whole leader-of-a-werewolf army-thing... silence P.S? holds up his phone These pictures don't really do you justice. You're way hotter in person. smiles You know, when you're not murdering people. Aiden: I shouldn't have come. Josh: Yeah... but you did. Why? Aiden: I guess I hoped seeing you might make me feel a little less... I don't know. Alone? Josh: Okay, look. Maybe for tonight, we could pretend things are different. I'm not a vampire, you're not a wolf, the city isn't about to implode? We can just, I don't know, be ourselves? Aiden: I'd like that. :-- at the Bywater Tavern Live and Let Die ---- Aiden: We are going to Hell for this Josh: (laughs) Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, I know this probably isn't your ideal Friday night. I'm sure you'd rather be like doing pushups or drinking beers with your bros or whatever. Aiden: Eh, it's not so bad :-- at the St. Anne's Church in Chasing the Devil's Tail ---- Aiden: Aw, come on. Someone might come up. Josh: So? I don't really care if somebody sees me making out with my boyfriend. And, I totally just called you my boyfriend. Aiden: Yep! Josh: So, that happened. Aiden: Look, the wolves don't know about us yet. Josh: Ok, Aiden, please tell me that I did not get murdered and come back from the dead just to get shoved back into the closet. Aiden: No! No, it's not that. It's just... you're a vampire. And, you know, it's great that your friends are cool with this, but it's different for the wolves. I mean, you don't know how Marcel and his vampires made us suffer. Josh: No, you're right. I don't. Because I had nothing to do with what happened back then. Aiden: Yeah, well, trust me. You were the bad guys. : -- in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ---- Klaus: Ah! The cavalry has arrived! And right on time. No doubt eager to save your precious Josh. Aiden: Yes. Just tell me what you need Klaus:You can start by questioning your wolves. Find out what Finn has done with Marcel and his vampires. : -- in Brotherhood of the Damned ---- [[Aiden|'Aiden']] (to Kol): 'I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nut-job that hates vampires. : -- in Sanctuary ---- 'Josh: Thanks for coming. Look, I know I owe you a massive...apology. Aiden: You scared the hell out of me. Josh: I know, and I'm sorry. I just... Aiden: Look, um... Hayley and Jackson are getting married today. Quarter's gonna be packed with wolves. 'Kay, and after this wedding? Our whole pack will inherit Hayley's control of her wolf form! That means werewolves will be able to turn at will-- we'll be that much more deadly to vampires. To you. looks at him with a hurt expression I... think we need a time-out. Josh: Whoa, whoa! I'm sorry, is this the World's Worst Breakup Speech? Because if so, just say it like it is-- you wanna call things off because it would look bad for the Werewolf VP to be dating... me. Aiden: No! Dating me puts a target on your back! I'm just trying to keep you safe! Josh: Okay, you know what? I can't remember the last time I was safe. : -- in I Love You, Goodbye ----- Aiden: Look, I'm sorry Oliver couldn't be here. Jackson: Yeah, me too. Although, I'm sure he'd have a lot to say about me in this get-up in the vampire house! Aiden: So, you really think the wolves will be cool with the vampires? Jackson: And if not, screw 'em! I mean, we're done chasing old grudges! We got real enemies to worry about. This ain't about vamps in general, now, is it? Aiden: Look, I know you know about me and Josh. And I'm not asking you for permission, okay? Jackson: Good! 'Cause I'm pretty sure we had the "love is love" talk when you were seventeen. Aiden: Yeah. Jackson: Hey, he's good enough for you? Then end of discussion. Aiden: I just don't want him caught in the crossfire, you know? Jackson: That won't be easy. But we got no chance of winning this fight without something to fight for. : -- in I Love You, Goodbye ----- Appearances ;The Originals Season 2 *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' Name 'Aiden '''is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Aiden is "''Little fire" ''or "ardent''". Alternate spellings are Aaden, Aidan or Aayden. Trivia *He is homosexual.YouTube Link **This makes him the second LGBT character (after Josh) to appear on The Originals and the fourth LGBT character in the TVD/TO universe. *He finds himself falling for Josh, but is reluctant to accept it seeing as their two species have bad blood between them. **''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' saw the first conflicted side of that relationship. *He has a younger brother named Nick who hasn't activated his werewolf curse yet. *He previously owned a moonlight ring, but voluntarily gave it up to support Hayley and Jackson's plan to unify the Crescent Wolf Clan. Gallery Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg pWvlwG51rb4.jpg 202098-6a7fb-80582483-m750x740-ud238d.jpg Wwwwwwwwwwwww.JPG Ggggggggggggggg.JPG Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Ddddddddddd.JPG Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0087Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0638Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0667Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1427Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1711.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0288HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0309HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1453Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1498Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1503JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0324Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1803HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0407Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0616Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1321JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1330JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1341JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1406Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1455Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1827Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0782Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2415KlausAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2444Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2474Aiden.jpeg Stream FULL.jpg SMS-08.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Werewolves Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Werewolves